Segundo Amanecer
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Renesmee y Jacob se reencuentran depues de dos semanas, una propuesta que aún no tiene respuesta.
1. El inicio

No podía evitar las ganas de llegar a casa, tenia nesecidad de hablar con Jake y saber como estaba, lo amaba tanto que poda sentir que no vivía sin el, hace ya dos semanas que no lo veía ni sabia nada de el, ayer recibí su llamada y sentí como el corazones me aceleraba al escuchar su hermosa voz, dijo que estaría viajando a Dember porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar conmigo.

"¿Nessie, Nessie?, hija reacciona".

"Lo siento mamá, estaba pensando en Jake…".

"No me sorprende hija, es el amor de tu vida…" Si eso era y algo mas, algo que no se podía describir con palabras ni gestos, algo que solo lo podíamos entender el y yo.

Llegando a casa baje del auto con mucha rapidez y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el, sentado en el sillón blanco conversando con Papá, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a tanta emoción el se acercó y me abrazó sus manos recorrieron toda mi columna, me estrechó contra su pecho caliente y me besó, fue el besó que tanto había estado esperando, que tanto deseaba probar.

"OH Jake, te he extrañado tanto, no quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca mas por favor, prométemelo".

"Sabes que no puedo, y aunque te ame con todo lo que tengo para dar no es suficiente…". No pude evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas cuando escuche sus palabras, era demasiado orgullosa como para que mis padres y Jake me vieran llorar, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido posible – felizmente no había heredado la torpeza de mi madre cuando era humana – y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me tire sobre mi cama y seguí llorando.

Pude escuchar el gruñido de mis padres hacia Jake mientras el subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. "_Bien hecho chucho"_, odiaba que mi padre lo llamara así pero esta vez no tenia ganas de replicar.

Jake tocó la puerta antes de entrar y limpié rápidamente las lágrimas que caían por mi mejillas que no habían demorado mucho en ponerse rojas.

"¿Puedo?" Me levante de la cama y le hice un gesto con la mano permitiendo su entrada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No puedo verte llorar, no mas Nessie…"

"Entonces dime lo que quiero oír…" Se acercó a mí y con un beso limpió una de las lágrimas que caía.

"Desearía, pero no puedo…"

"Entonces me iré contigo"

"Ness, ya hablamos de eso, sabes que no podemos, por lo menos no ahora…" Levanto mi quijada acercándola a sus labios, chocó su frente con la mía y le permití ver lo que por esos momentos cruzaba por mi mente.

Éramos el y yo, juntos en Forks, el pueblo donde mamá y papá se conocieron, donde tuvieron su primera historia de amor, donde yo pertenecía. Era un lugar mágico, lleno de criaturas que nunca nadie se imaginó encontrar. Ahí estaban Quil, Leah, Sam, Seth y todos los de la manada de Jake, un pequeño niño que se acercaba a Jake y le decía papá, éramos una familia.

"Woow, Nessie yo…" Cerré sus labios con un beso, encajando como siempre perfectamente, y no lo dejé ir, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no podría soportarlo, y en el fondo sabía que el también sentía lo mismo que yo.

Lo tumbé sobre la cama y pude sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al igual que el mió, sabia que el quería lo mismo que yo, sabía que el me deseaba tanto yo como a él, era inevitable. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi columna hasta llegar a mi cintura, tiré de su camiseta y la rompí en dos, no me importaba nada, ni mis papas, ni mi familia, absolutamente nada, éramos solo el y yo juntos en mi habitación haciendo lo que la naturaleza no podía evitar, haciendo lo que había estado retrasado por tantos meses.

El estaba ahora entre mis brazos y yo entre los suyos, su boca recorría mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento y el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse tanto como el mió, sin duda alguna ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pasase lo que pasase.

De pronto sentí su cuerpo apartarse del mío, el momento había culminado y aún no tenia suficiente de el.

"¿Por que me haces esto Ness? ¿Porque ahora?"

"Dicen que la mejor manera de deshacerse de una adicción es cayendo en ella"

"Tu en verdad quieres que Edward me parta en dos ¿verdad?"

"No se atrevería, sé lo mucho que significo para mis padres"

"Tal vez un día de estos solo tengas de m recuerdo el plato que Rosalie hizo para mi…"

No pude evitar carcajearme, recordaba esa historia con mucho placer, cuando Rose y Jake no se llevaban nada bien.

"Ness, te amo, eres mi alma gemela, todo lo que necesito para vivir, por eso tengo que hacer una pregunta que tal ves me cueste pelea para que lo acepten, pero aún así lo intentare, porque te amo y nada ni nadie cambiara eso" Sus palabras me desconcertaron ¿Qué ibas a hacer Jacob Black?

"Renesmee Cullen ¿Quieres ser… mi esposa?"

"_¿Qué?"_Auch papá había escuchado la pregunta de Jacob, esto se pondría feo_. "No Bella, yo lo mato,¿Cómo se atreve ese chucho a pedir la mano de mi hija?…Está loco si creé que aceptaré eso"_

No dudaba en que mamá sabía como controlar a mi excéntrico padre. Ella lo haría reflexionar y yo pues ahora tenia algo que responder.


	2. A pie de guerra

Miré a Jake a los ojos, estaban brillosos esperando a que le diera la respuesta que el tanto quería, el _si. _Sabía que esto podría representar un peligro a mi familia y a los Quileutes, a pesar de que todos dijeran que debían respetar las parejas que habíamos elegido sabia que Leah aún no me quería como parte de la familia, pero Jake y yo habíamos hecho un juramento el día en que por primera ves pude demostrar mis sentimientos hacia el.

Flash back

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde la ultima visita anual de los Vulturi, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero si el necesario como para que mamá y papá aceptaran la verdad, para que aceptaran que por mas que trataran de separarme de Jake no lo lograrían.

Jake vino por mí a eso de las 11:00 a.m., íbamos a ir a la Push a ver a Emily, al parecer después de tantos intentos fallidos por fin había logrado conseguir quedar embarazada.

Todos se burlaban de Sam, decían que el no podía durar tanto teniendo sexo, que el no era suficiente para Emily, claro esto había causado muchos problemas entre la manada por las burlas exageradas de los chicos.

"¿En qué piensas Nessie?" La voz de Jake era muy curiosa, podía notar en sus palabras el interés por conocer lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

"OH, nada importante, solo estaba pensando en las burlas hacia Sam…"

"Haha, cierto, bueno supongo que nos hará tragarnos las palabras ahora que Emily está embarazada…"

Las cosas eran muy divertidas cuando estaba con los chico de la Push, excepto cuando estaba con Leah, se dice que es porque yo estoy con Jake y ella no, bueno no es mi culpa de que ella sea una amargada.

"¡Jake, Nessie!" La voz de Sam sonaba muy eufórica comparada a veces anteriores.

"¿Que hay viejo?, ¡Felicidades por la noticia de Emily!"

"Gracias viejo" Sam no volvería a ser el mismo "A ver pues chuchos novatos, ¿Quién decía que tenia insuficiencia sexual?" Grandes carcajadas resonaron por la habitación.

"Y tú Jake, ¿Cuándo te apuntas a tener una jauría?" Jake voltio la mirada hacia mi y yo agaché la cabeza inmediatamente, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme la cara que hubiera puesto Leah al oír esto y mucho menos quería ver la cara que Jake había puesto -odia esta parte mía de ser humana, la sangre recorrió mis mejillas y las puso de un color carmesí-, Jake me dio un codazo y me levantó la mirada.

"Yo no necesito tener hijos para demostrarle a Nessie cuan bien la puedo hacer sentir en la cama"

"¿Qué dijiste?" No podía creer que Jake acababa de decir eso tan solo para no quedar mal ante los demás.

"Vamos Nessie es una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho…"

"Haha, eso es cierto, Jake ni siquiera a podido besar a Ness porque Edward lo decapitaría…" Las risotadas se hicieron más fuertes aún, no pude más y salí de la casa, no quería seguir escuchando, sentí a Jake salir tras mio y agarrarme del brazo.

"Ness…"

"¡Suéltame Jake!, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir"

"Lo siento Nessie, es que no podía dejar que ellos me dijeran eso…"

"Jake, yo te quiero, en verdad…"

"Yo también te quiero Ness, pero eso solo fue una broma, vamos ¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?"

Tenía que callarlo de una forma a otra, cada ves lo empeoraba más y no quería salir de ahí peleada con Jake. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y la apreté entre ellas, me acerqué rápidamente y lo besé, sus labios se sintieron perfectos con los míos, ambos encajamos perfectamente como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Fin Flash Back

Sentí como Jake tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, pude escuchar las voces de mis padres discutiendo, como mamá detenía por unos segundos a papá.

"_Ese chucho no pondrá una sola mano en el cuerpo de mi hija…"._

Lo que papá no sabía es que eso ya había pasado, Jake había sido mió y yo de él, recuerdo muy bien ese día, y podría pasarme la noche entera describiendo el perfecto desnudo cuerpo de Jake sobre el mío, como su abdomen rozaba con el mío una y otra ves, como sus labios recorrían mi dorso de arriba abajo y sus manos, como olvidar el dulce tacto de sus manos sobre mi columna, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"¿Nessie?" La voz de Jake era tierna y serena, esperando mi respuesta, sabia que esto era u martirio para el, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?_"Edward tranquilízate…"_ Demasiado tarde, papá acaba de subir dejando caer todos los cuadros y los adornos por el pasillo, estaba hecho toda una fiera, era incontrolable. Sus ojos eran de color negro, sediento de la sangre de su próxima victima, sus dientes estaban expuestos, listo para atacar.

"Edward no quiero luchar contigo, por favor…"

"No te preocupes Jacob Black, no luchare contigo" a veces papá me sorprendía "No lo considero como una pelea de verdad, esto será rápido…" OK, retiro lo dicho.

"Edward Cullen no puedes estar hablando enserio, Jake es solo un niño..." Mamá sonaba muy preocupada por ambos, de todas formas Jake había sido antes para ella el reemplazo de papá cuando se fue.

"Deja de subestimarme Bella, yo puedo con tu querido chupa sangre" Conocía lo demaciado a Jake como para saber que no dejaria que las palabras de mi padre lo intimidaran y mucho menos si yo estaba involucrada en eso.

"Jake, Papá.." Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que ellos dos combatieran, papá teniá años de experiencia en combate y Jake, bueno el solo competia con los chicos de la Push.

"Hagamoslo, tu dime dónde y cuándo" Jake parecía muy seguro de sí mismo "Peleare por Ness, haré todo por que ella se la Sra. Black" Los ojos de papá se abrieron aún mas, las palabras de Jake eran provocadoras para el.

"En el Prado, mañana al crepúsculo..."

"Perfecto, ahí estare"

Las cosas ivan de mal en peor, dos de las personas que mas amo en este mundo estaban a punto de enfrentarse en una batalla que podía llegar a ser de vida o muerte, y de alguna manera perdería a alguno de los dos, si Jake ganaba papá no me perdonaría jamas que me casara con el, y si mi padre ganaba haría todo lo posible para a lejarme de Jake, hasta me encerraría en un convento vigilado por la guardia de los Vulturis. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre mi sangre y el amor de mi vida tal como Romeo y Julieta.


End file.
